clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarrod Keppler
Jarrod Keppler was a student who previously attended Clearwater High School. He is known to be a jerk to everyone, extremely violent, and the go-to-guy for any drug or weapon. He is very disliked by his peers and runs a gang that has been mentioned heavily in Season 2, but not exposed until the finale. His gang was one of the main storylines in Season 3. After framing Abby Ulmer for leading the gang, he leaves Clearwater to avoid being found by the police, but later returns to live with his girlfriend Hannah, although he has said he won't stay long after Abby's death. He is best friends with Blake Sommer, Kat Whinnes, and Brendan Collinger and enemies with Eliza Bell after harrassing her to send him nude pictures, Caylee Daniels after harrassing her severely for her weight, and Eric Stem after they almost fought numerous times. He is portrayed by Beau Mirchoff. Character History Season 1 In Eyes Open, he is invited by Blake to sit at his table and meets Kat and Eliza. He reveals that Clearwater is much more exciting than his old school and the girls are hotter. He then comments on Eliza's hair. Eliza later sees him in their science teacher's class and he asks for her number. Then, he asks for a nude picture of her. She quickly rejects the offer and tells him to stay away. He does not and keeps asking for them from her. He even sends her a picture of his penis. His efforts turn more hostile when he and a group of his friends lift up their shirts and then ask Eliza to do the same and harass her even more. Kat talks to him and tells him to cut it out or she would tell Blake. He does so. In The Change, Trey tries to enter the guy's bathroom, but Jarrod throws him out since he isn't technically a guy. He tells him no tits in the guy's room and acts very rude towards him. In Two Kinds of Happiness, he stays by Blake's side when he learns he has to ace every one of his midterms in order to not be held back. When he and Eliza almost break up due to this, he and his new friend Kat make sure they do not and are proud of themselves after their plan works. Season 2 In I Knew You Were Trouble, he sees the new girl, Angel, lost and looking for office and he makes a move by saying he'd rather take her to the janitor's closet. Danielle sees this and tells him to fuck off, so he does and calls her a bitch. In Bring Me to Life (2), he sees Julia bitch out Caylee and thinks she's cool, so he invites her to a crazy party that night and warns her to bring her A-game. He is with her at the party and watches her acting drunk. He confirms that she is when Tim asks him about her and is confused when she runs out crying. In Knock 'Em Out, he buys glucose tablets from Caylee and finds her prices very expensive, but buys them anyway. She then catches him crushing them up and snorting them, realizing that people are using them for more than just energy. In The Ghost of You (1), Eliza comes to him for advice about Blake, asking him if Blake has mentioned wanting to have sex with her. Jarrod plays along like Blake has talked to him about it and agrees to talk to Blake for her. In all actuality, he is planning revenge on her for not sending him a nude. He then walks up to her later and lies about talking to Blake. He says that Blake told him he would dump Eliza if she didn't have sex with him, so Eliza decides that she needs to have sex with him even though she isn't ready, making Jarrod happy. In The Ghost of You (2), he walks past Eliza and calls her a slut. Eliza's friends don't know that she had sex with Blake, so Jarrod tells them that she had sex. He then tells them that Blake is missing ever since he heard Eliza say she regretted having sex with him. After Jarrod keeps instigating the girls, Moon pushes him and threatens to rip his balls off, but he laughs it off and walks away. In Hurts Like Heaven, he is at Jeremy's party with Kat and Devon walks up to them, trying to be friends with them. Jarrod is rude to him and tells him that they won't be his charity friends. In Cough Syrup, he walks into German class and calls Caylee a cow, teasing her by mooing at her. He continues to make fun of her with his friends even after Moon threatens him again. He teases her yet again in the lunchroom and is threatened by Julia, but doesn't care. He makes more remarks around Liam about Caylee and almost gets into a fight with him, but Liam decides not to stoop to Jarrod's level, which Jarrod finds pathetic. In Panic Station (1), he is eating lunch with Kat when Devon walks up to them again and wants to talk to Jarrod because he has connections. Jarrod starts listing off drugs that he can get Devon, but Devon says that he wants a gun. Jarrod asks why he wants one, so Devon lies and says for self-defense for a car stalking his house. Devon then says that he wants the gun loaded and the next day, which Jarrod finds hard, so he makes Devon pay double. Kat doesn't think it's a good idea to give him a gun since Devon was acting shady, but Jarrod doesn't care because he gets paid. He hands him the gun the next day as promised and throws it in his locker. He then double checks that Devon isn't going to do something crazy with it which would come back to Jarrod, and Devon says no, so Jarrod believes him. In Won't Go Home Without You, Scott asks Jarrod if he has any ecstasy and Jarrod sells it to him for $10 instead of the normal $15 since Scott looks like he needs it. Jarrod then advises Scott to take it once he gets home since it'll make him crazy, but Scott doesn't listen and takes it moments later. In Long Way to Happy, he makes pig noises at Caylee in the hall which gets the attention of Eric. Eric confronts him later and asks him to leave Caylee alone. When Jarrod doesn't stop making mean remarks, Eric urges him to keep going, so Jarrod shoves Eric, who stops himself before retaliating. Jarrod says that he knows Eric is a good fighter and they can either beat the shit out of each other and get suspended, or avoid the whole thing. Eric walks away and Jarrod smirks, thinking he won. After Eric almost reveals Jarrod's locker of drugs to the school, but doesn't in the end to save Scott who has bought from Jarrod and would also be in trouble, Jarrod lets Eric know that his gang would beat the crap out of him if he tried anything to get Jarrod in trouble. He then walks away, knowing he planted the fact in Eric's head. In I'm A Slave 4 U (1), he makes a remark to Caylee about her being a cow again. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), he gets the nude pictures of Brittany going around the school and asks Levi who it is, revealing it is his ex. Jarrod is surprised that Levi would dump her since she's hot. In This Too Shall Pass, Liam walks up to Jarrod in an alley and Jarrod welcomes him back, offering him weed in which he takes. When Liam is afraid of Julia finding out what he's doing, Jarrod assures him that she won't find out since he's good at keeping secrets. They both then do a gang sign. In How You Love Me Now, he makes a rude remark at Eric and Abby who are kissing in The Hub. Eric retaliates by jumping up and Jarrod asks him if he wants to go. Abby tries to hold Eric back, but on the way out, Eric spits on Jarrod. Jarrod is furious by that insult and tells Eric that he's going to pay for that. He does so by sending him death threats. When Eric confronts him about it outside, Jarrod tells Kat to leave since it's "men's business" which makes her upset. Eric says he doesn't want to fight, but then Jarrod responds by saying he does and shoves Eric. They start to go at it when Abby runs out of the school and breaks them up, taking Eric with her. In Carry On, Jarrod is upset he's put on Scott's team since Scott is gay and asks why he's "on the team with the faggot". This gets Alicia upset and when Jarrod makes another homophobic comment during the dodgeball game, Alicia hits him in the head with the ball even though he was on her team, so he calls her a bitch. When he and his friends are changing one day in the locker room and Scott walks in, Jarrod thinks it's so Scott can get a "quickie", and gets his team to beat up Scott along with him for it. In Play With Fire, he is making fun of Alicia along with Brendan for getting everyone in trouble for smoking weed. In Here's to Never Growing Up (2), Blake shows Ethan The Front Line, which is Jarrod's gang that's been brought up all season. Jarrod asks Ethan if he's in, but Ethan wants to think about it first. Season 3 Season 4 Appearances Relationships Hannah Winehouse * Start Up: Three years prior to Mad World (413) Trivia *He is the first character that is known to sext. *He is both homophobic and transphobic. *He is from Michigan. *He is partly at fault for the school shooting in Panic Station (2), since he sold Devon the gun he used. *Despite being a recurring character, he appeared in more than half of the episodes in Season 2. *He is the leader of a gang called The Front Line. Quotes *"Thanks you guys, nice to meet you." (First Line) *"I want to see that body of yours. You could send me some pics of your tits." *"Fuck me, Eliza!" *" No tits in the men’s room, bitch." *"Is the good girl going to go bad for her bad beau?" *"ELIZA BELL IS A SLUTBAG!" *"Calm down Farmer Brown. You don’t want to scare away your cattle." *"That’s what I am, kid. Trouble" *"Looks like it didn’t go over the rainbow, faggot!" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Front Line Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4